Cameron Murphy's GoAnimate Adventure/Transcript
The following is a transcript of the 2014 film Cameron Murphy's GoAnimate Adventure. Part 1: Opening (Shows 20th Century Fox logo) (Shows GreenyWorld Pictures logo with Gaumont 1980's jingle) (Fades to the GoAnimate logo where Cameron Murphy walks towards it) Cameron Murphy: Ah, the GoAnimate logo. (thinking) But I feel like something's missing. Hmm... (surprised) Ah-ha! I got it! (Cameron Murphy lowers himself off-camera and the logo stays idle for a couple of seconds until he returns with the "STUDIOS" text.) Cameron Murphy: I got it now. (Cameron Murphy places the text at the bottom of the logo, thus forming the GoAnimate Studios logo.) Cameron Murphy: Ta-da! (Fades to black) (A lighting blot flashes on the screen to show the camera slowly zooming into Mr. Keebler's mansion, which leads to a shot of Mr. Keebler building a robot.) Mr. Keebler: Just a few more parts... (Mr. Keebler puts a few more parts on the robot.) Mr. Keebler: Almost done... (Mr. Keebler puts a laser pointer on the robot.) Mr. Keebler: There! Done! (Mr. Keebler takes the robot with him while laughing maniacally, then puts the robot behind a curtain.) Mr. Keebler: Finally, my latest and greatest invention to destroy GoAnimate City once and for all is finished! (looks at the camera) Ladies and gentlemen, this is... (The curtain is drawn to show the robot.) Mr. Keebler: Da Randomiser! (The camera focuses on Da Randomiser, then zooms out to show Mr. Keebler with Da Randomiser.) Mr. Keebler: It is designed for randomising anything and anyone in the GoAnimate Universe. (looks at the camera) Allow me to demonstrate this invention. (Mr. Keebler puts a cup near Da Randomiser and Da Randomiser responds with random sounds.) Mr. Keebler: Randomiser? (points at the cup) Randomise! (Da Randomiser shoots a laser at the cup and the cup turns into a bottle.) Mr. Keebler: This invention will be able to randomise GoAnimate City and destroy it once and for all. And this will be nessarcary to that 11-year-old boy too. (Mr. Keebler picks up a picture of Cameron Murphy.) Mr. Keebler: Ah, Cameron Murphy. The 11-year-old boy who likes everything all the time. (looks at Da Randomiser) This invention will be able to destroy that kid, and nothing's gonna stop me now. Now where's my bear toy? (A hand drops a bear toy to Mr. Keebler.) Mr. Keebler: (in Scary Voice) My... teddy! (Mr. Keebler holds his teddy and laughs manically as the camera slowly pans out of Mr. Keebler's mansion, then a lightning bolt flashes the screen into black. Then, after a short period of time, text transitions on the background a la slot machine.) Text: MEANWHILE (The screen fades to a wide shot panning through GoAnimate City and stops at Cameron Murphy's house where Cameron Murphy walks through the door and towards the camera.) Cameron Murphy: Oh! Didn't see you there. Anyways, hello, and welcome to my first movie. (points at his house) Why don't you come on in? (The camera pans into Cameron Murphy's house as Cameron Murphy walks in it. Then, the camera stops at the living room.) Cameron Murphy: This is the living room. And it looks like someone's coming. (nikita36 walks into the living room.) Cameron Murphy: Ladies and gentlemen, this my dad, nikita36. (The camera focuses on nikita36.) Cameron Murphy: Say hi to the camera, dad! nikita36: Oh, hello there! (walks towards the camera) Do you remember us from the TV series? (The camera goes up and down, implying nodding.) nikita36: Huh? Oh, that's cool. (The camera pans out.) Cameron Murphy: Now, you probably remember us from our original television series... And The Adventures of Steel & Space. Well, the creator of the show's been planning a movie based on the show since... season 3, I think. Well, here it is! I bet you expect a plothole in the next few minutes. Weeell... So are we. (Suddenly, the camera starts panning towards Cameron Murphy.) Cameron Murphy: Yeah, I know. (The camera continues to pan.) Cameron Murphy: (thinking) Okay, I think that's enough. (The camera stops panning when it hits Cameron Murphy's face.) Cameron Murphy: D'oh! (The camera pans out from Cameron Murphy.) Cameron Murphy: Woah! That... was... unexpected. Okay, so... still waiting for that plotpoint. (Jeopardy! music starts playing as Cameron Murphy and nikita36 wait for the plotpoint. During this, the camera starts panning towards Cameron Murphy again. This goes on until Cameron Murphy realises something.) Cameron Murphy: (surprised) Oh, I get it! We have to do something before the plotpoint! Why didn't I think of that earlier? (The camera pans out to reveal that nikita36 has disappeared.) Cameron Murphy: (shocked) Huh? Where's my dad? (The furniture suddenly disappears.) Cameron Murphy: HUH?! Where's the furniture? (The background disappears as well, leaving a plain white screen.) Cameron Murphy: WHAT THE HELL?! What happened to the background? We can't have a movie based on a TV series without a background! What's going on? Randomiser: (echoes) Wazzup, y'all? Cameron Murphy: Huh? Who's that? Sounds like Blinky 2PO from Go!Animate The Movie. Randomiser: (echoes) I know it's you... Cameron Murphy: Huh?! How? Randomiser: Mr. Keebler told me all about you... Cameron Murphy: Well, do you know my name? Randomiser: But of course... (Da Randomiser appears in person during a dramatic sting.) Randomiser: Cameron Murphy! (Cuts back to Cameron Murphy during a brief period of silence) Cameron Murphy: Woah! Who are you? Randomiser: My name is not important right now. What IS important is that I was created by Mr. Keebler. Cameron Murphy: Mr. Keebler? (happy) Hey, I know him from Go!Animate The Movie! He tried to destroy Eric with the Dalek Scepter 9000.2! I saw the movie when I was younger. Randomiser: Enough! Mr. Keebler told me to randomise GoAnimate City for good. Including you, you fucking piece of shit who's constantly a dumbass to the point of STUPID... IDEAS!! (calm) Yeah, Mr. Keebler told me that as well. (Another period of silence occurs. Suddenly, Cameron Murphy starts touching Da Randomiser repeatedly until it finally loses it.) Randomiser: RAAAAGH!!! HOLY CRAP, YOU ARE SO... STUPID!! (screams loudly as it flies away) Cameron Murphy: Wow... I didn't know it had emotions. More coming soon!